I don't hate you
by xXEverlastingxNightxX
Summary: Amelia and Arthur are always fighting, can they ever get over there differences? Famous! Fem! America x Famous! England fail summary is fail... Based of an roll play I did. Beware the smut
1. Chapter 1

Amelia hated how absolutely fake they were. Forced together by their managers, even after they quit loving each other when they broke up nearly two years  
ago. They said it would cause turmoil among the media and the fans, seeing as they were named "Hollywood's Idealistic Couple." Seeing as she was an  
actress, it was hard to see how her love was faux. She was amazing at acting like she loved the man to bits, even though she hated him with every fiber in her  
being. The two were also told to live together, though they didn't have to sleep in the same bed (they usually swapped with the bed and the couch), which  
was a relief.  
Tonight was a boring night spent at their home, fighting, as usual, and then both of them giving the cold shoulder to one another until they forgot and started  
a new feud.  
Amelia sat on the couch in the living room, her knees tucked under her chin as she flipped through television channels, trying to find something to watch. She'd  
just got done yelling at Arthur for-again-no reason at all other than the fact that fighting was what they did best these days, it seemed. She was trying to get  
her mind off of it, but it wasn't like she cared about him, right? Shrugging to herself and relaxing on the couch, she settled on a random channel and resumed  
her watching, ignoring the sulking Brit who was still in the kitchen.  
Arthur couldn't they were fighting yet again. He didn't like fighting with her, it hurt his heart but it just seemed to happen. No matter how hard he tried to get along with her it just happened... Whether it was about the dishes, what to watch on T.V that night, or something actually important it turned into a scream fest. He was now in the kitchen making scones. He had never been good at cooking but he had decided to give it a try since Amelia only ever made burgers and other greasy foods he couldn't stand. He came back to reality to the beeping of the oven, with smoke coming out of it he opened it to find 12 or so charred hockey-puck shaped "scones".  
When the beeping of the oven started, so did the beeping of the smoke alarm and the thinning patience of Amelia. "God da-Arthur, what did you burn this time?" the blonde shouted, getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. She saw smoke pouring out of the oven, and quickly grabbed a dish towel to fan out the smoke. To stop to smoke alarm, she tossed another dish towel to Arthur, hoping he'd get the message and stop the consistent, annoying beeping. Coughing, Amelia opened the kitchen window and fanned out the rest of the smoke. "This is why I won't let you cook," she growled.  
"It's not my fault! I can't stand your cooking, it's so greasy! Maybe if you learned how to make something edible like fish n' chips or something I'd be able to actually eat! If it weren't for that I wouldn't even have to retort to making scones!" He snorted back, taking the dish towel fanning the smoke with one hand and turning off the oven with the other.

Amelia scoffed, rolling her eyes as she shut the window. "You call those things scones?" she asked sarcastically, pointing to the lumps of charcoal on the oven pan, "They look like rocks and taste like dust. At least what I make doesn't almost burn the house down!" Heaving a sigh, she balled up the smoky-smelling towel in her hands and threw it at Arthur's chest, stalking back off to the living room as she mumbled under her breath.  
"I-It doesn't burn the house down! It just gets smokey for a while! PLUS THEY TASTE JUST, DAMN FINE!" he said his voice rising ever higher as he spoke. Following her into the living room, he wasn't letting her off easy this time.  
"Last time I ate one I almost had food poisoning!" she shouted over her shoulder, still walking away from him. Even when she had stopped in the living room he wouldn't leave her alone. "I could of had to get my stomach pumped because your cooking fucking sucks!" This time she walked up the stairs and to the bedroom they used to share, slamming the door in his face.  
"That's not true! That was because you had eaten 10 hot dogs before hand!" He yelled through the door  
A frustrated groan could be heard from the inside of the bedroom. "Just go away and leave me alone!" she screamed back at him, kicking the door harshly with her bare foot, hurting it in the process. She let out a long chain of swear words.  
Refusing to leave her alone he called through the door in a slightly worried tone "A-are you okay? That sounded like it hurt... B-but it's not like I care!"  
"If you don't, then why'd you ask?" Amelia replied in a softer tone than her yelling. But one could easily tell she was still mad. "...But no, I'm not and I thought I told you to leave me alone."  
"B-because I can! I don't know am I not allowed to be worried?" he says mumbling "thank god".  
"No, not about me you can't, because you usually don't," she muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing her injured foot. It hurt like hell. Kicking the door was a stupid decision.  
"I've always cared about you..." He said back standing in the hall, he knew he wouldn't leave the door whenever she did this he usually slept outside the door waiting for her to wake up so he could say sorry when she woke up.  
An almost silent "oh" was uttered from her lips, slightly surprised. "Really?" she wondered a bit louder, sliding off the bed and to the floor, crawling over towards the door and sitting against the wall next to it. "...Then why do we always fight, huh? Can you answer me that?"  
"Really... I-I don't know, it just happens... Being around you I guess, it just makes my heart hurt too much... I mean if I can't be near you and love you, than I don't want to be near your at all... Knowing you hate me... It's just too much since I'm always at your side" He said a barely audible whisper.  
She bit her lip and sighed a little. He'd really felt this way all along, then, and here she was, treating him like crap. "I'm sorry," she finally said after a moments silence, "For being bitchy and all. It's just...All that media pressure and the stupid managers, y'know?" Her hand itched up to the door knob, slowly turning it and letting the door fall open by itself.  
"D-don't say sorry... You weren't being a bitch... I understand, the media they can be heartless pricks..." He said stepping back as the door opened.  
"That I can agree on. Vultures could also be another word to describe 'em," Amelia said as she stood up from her place against the wall. She poked her head out a little ways, "But I'm still sorry."  
Stepping back even further not wanting to anger Amelia in anyway by getting too close to her, "Vultures, that's a good word. They have no respect for us as humans, they just see us as test subjects... Nothing other than a way to earn a quick buck..." he said shrugging at her saying "sorry" yet again.

"And the poke and prod until we're half way dead," she said with the hint of a laugh.  
This was probably the best they'd gotten along in a long while, and she didn't exactly want to ruin the moment. "And then they go and poke some more if we shown any signs of movement."  
"Y-yeah, it's impossible to escape. They follow us around giving us no social life and if we stop to talk to someone all of a sudden we are gay- or we have new girlfriend it makes no sense! It's just like with when I met that Francis fellow we were just friends but the entire media was up about how we were a gay couple! We were just friends!" He said lying through his teeth, he knew he had, had a fling with Francis but it had been just a one time thing, he had been a French actor overseas for a movie he was filming and life went back to normal when he left back for France.  
Amelia nodded, remembering how magazines, newspapers, and pretty much any social media site was raving on about the two.I actually thought that was pretty funny,she admitted, stifling a giggle with a slight smirk, actually, I thought it was hilarious.  
Y-you thought it was hilarious?!He said with a slight smile on his know, we started dating a month after that, my adviser suggested it to get the whole gay thing out of the media but once I met you I didn't really mind...He said then realizing that, that was kind of mean he added a quick sorry and averted his eyes.  
The blonde shrugged, running a hand through her , just look where we are now, though. An unhappy, fake relationship just to keep the fans and press happy. And don't be sorry; It was sort of the same way with myself. I thought you were pretty cool back then, and soon I didn't really mind at sighed again, almost awkwardly.  
I'm not unhappy right now, I don't really mind. I mean yes, we do have our fights and I hate when we fight but... There are some happy moments mixed in, like now for example that make it all worthwhile.. He said with a slight sigh, before adding "you know what I mean?"  
"Yeah, I get whatcha mean,"she nodded, "and if were both being honest, I don't really like it when we fight and yell and scream at each other. It hurts my throat and it's kind of emotionally exhausting sometimes...Like I just wanna go to sleep right afterwards or something."  
Taking this as a hint that she might want to go to sleep he said, in a kind of sad voice "O-oh are you tired?"  
"Not at the moment, no." She shook her head,"I said sometimes it gets exhausting. It's not this time, though...Surprisingly." She had to laugh at that.  
"Maybe it's because this time we talked it out... We didn't just storm off in different directions... Oh- and I'm sorry for not leaving you alone... Even after you told me too... "not that I really mind not leaving you alone, now" he mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's fine, don't sweat it...We probably would have been in an even worse shape if you weren't so stubborn," she muttered under her breath, leaning against the door frame of the bedroom, "I guess in a way, we should both be thankful, or otherwise we wouldn't be sort of okay right now."

"Y-yeah, I guess being kinda okay is better than being at each other's throats with knifes all the time..." He said slightly smiling.

"Yep...Now since we've settle a few of our disagreements...What do you wanna do that won't involve us yelling at each other in the end?" she asked, tapping her nails on the wall.

Not taking a fucking hint he looked at her and said "w-we could watch a movie...We haven't done that in a long time"

Amelia sighed for the umpteenth time before crossing her arms, shaking her head as if her underlying message was clear as day. "Watching a movie isn't really what I had in mind, Arthur," she told him, "...There are other things we haven't done in a long time, either."

"L-like what?" He said looking up smiling now finally getting a clue about what she meant... He just had to make sure, she was sure... He didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were...

"Does it really need to be spelled out?" she asked almost sarcastically, "Because I'm pretty sure it doesn't."

"No... I just wanted to be sure" He said now walking into the room. He stood close to her, but not to close that she wouldn't be able to back out if she changed her mind... He didn't want to be forcing her to do anything even if it was her idea... He didn't like the idea of forcing someone to do anything.

Amelia reached a hand behind him to shut the bedroom door, slowly turning the lock. He was close, but not too close. A smirk played on her lips, "Then we're both very sure, right?" She stepped a little closer to him, making the gap between them smaller and smaller until they were literally only a few inches apart.

Instead of answering he simply closed the gap between them and pulling her into a deep kiss.

Even though it had only taken her slightly by surprise (it wasn't like she knew it wasn't coming), she still gasped a little before kissing him back. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she melted into it, her arms finding and snaking their way around his neck and resting on his shoulders.

He reached his arms around her waist and pulled her deeper into the kiss. He pulled out for a breath and quickly said "I never wanted to fight with you...It hurt so much to see you storming off..."

"I didn't like fighting with you either," she mumbled, their foreheads still touching. "Even though I caused most of it...I'm just an idiot for starting some of the stupidest stuff, aren't I?"

"Even so you're not an idiot" he said smiling, "you can be quite smart at times... Though it's usually at finding ways to get back at me... I do hope that can change" This time swooping in to steal yet another kiss from Amelia.

She nodded again before he kissed her, and easily complied to the kiss. With the need of air, she was the one to pull away this time, "And so do I... Weren't we in the middle of something, though?" She winked.

"Yes we were," he said looking down at her, "you know you really are beautiful." Within seconds they were up against the wall and Arthur was moving his head to deepen the kiss not giving Amelia time to breath.

She was breathless, literally, but didn't want to stop kissing him; After all, it had been a long time since they'd shown any kind of physical affection like this. But when she felt like her face could have gone purple, she pulled away, took a breath of air, and connected their lips again.

Impressed with how long Amelia had carried on the kiss knowing she had no breath when it had started he smiled his mouth still on her lips and leaned into the kiss. He was glad that they weren't fighting... No this had gone the other direction, the way he had always wanted it to go but it never had.

The blonde's hands made use of themselves and started fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, still kissing him while she did. A few buttons had managed to actually pop off at her eager handiwork, but she obviously didn't care. She was just happy that they were over everything at that moment.

He looked into her eyes, smiling slightly as his eyes left hers and looked at her mouth. He looked at how perfect it was and couldn't believe they had been kissing moments before... He felt the buttons on his shirt being unbuttoned and looked down.

Amelia could feel his stare on her hands, and looked up to face him. "Is this bothering you?" she asked him, wanting to make sure that if it was, she would stop.

"N-no, it's fine I was just thinking... It's not fair if I'm the only one not wearing a shirt." He said pointedly.

She had to laugh a little at that. "Then why don't we try and change that?" she mused, a slight smirk on her face. She popped off the last button on his shirt.

He looked at her his smile growing the longer the entire time as his hands pulled her shirt over her head.

Taking off her shirt revealed one of her plainer bras, nothing fancy and nothing lacy. She flushed just a little, her cheeks going a light pink colour. They hadn't done anything in two years, so she had a legitimate reason to be blushing.

Looking down he started blushing realizing how far they had actually come in the last few minutes than they ever had in two years and he was actually kind of surprised she had even let him into the room. He never imagined in his wildest dreams that things would go this far.

Noticing that he was blushing as well, she grinned, connecting their lips again in an almost lustful kiss. She pressed herself from the wall to closer to him, one layer of clothing keeping them from both being half naked.

He looked down at the both of them, all they were wearing anymore was their pants and under clothing he couldn't help but blush, he had always been nervous about not wearing all his clothes near anyone. He had even backed out of several photo shoots because of it... Even more so because they had been with that French bastard, but luckily his old manager who had been a younger Switz had told them 'no'. He could feel his cheeks turning dark red.

One of Amelia's fingers trailed up and down his chest, playing around with him. Surely this would have made him blush more, and she hoped she was right. Watching him squirm-out of her own doing or someone else's-was probably one of her favorite pass times. She peeked up at him, a sly grin on her face.

He looked down at her face, slightly embarrassed because he knew his already deep read face was getting darker and darker all the while. He knew she was doing this on purpose, oh how she loved to see him squirm, but this time he didn't mind. All he could think of to do was just hold her tighter and not let go. " I've missed you"

Watching his face get red gave her an odd sense of satisfaction. Another smile worked it's way back onto her face. "I-I've missed you, too," she said, stammering over her words. It was true, she had missed him-Quite a lot, too. Even though she constantly teased him and put him through a hell on earth, she couldn't deny that she missed him terribly, and how awful it felt sometimes to sleep alone.

"Do you know how hard it's been to be near you but not near you? I wanted to be nice to you I tried... I did, but being near you and knowing... or even thinking that you hated me... It hurt so much I couldn't stand it, and instead of being nice to you I guess my heart told me to be a complete jerk" He said his voice raked with hurt and pain but also with love as he rested his head on her now bare shoulder.

She could sense the hurt in his voice, and frowned. She had been the cause of all that, and made him feel absolutely horrible. "I'm sorry, really, I am," she muttered, wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him tightly, "Y'know, whenever we had to act in public and all, I actually really liked how we did. It felt like the old times, and I missed that a lot..."

"Sometimes it wasn't really acting... At least not for me," he said looking up sadly.

She smiled just a little, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "...Love you..."

His eyes suddenly widening he looked down at her, hugging her ever tighter before planting a kiss on her head and saying "I love you too, and I always will"  
"That's good to know," she said with a slight grin on her lips, burying her face in his chest, "'Cause now we can work all this junk out."

"Y-yeah, I guess we gave our managers exactly what they wanted..." He said resting his head on hers.

Lifting her face from his chest, she nodded and kissed him, letting her hands go from his torso to his hair and running her fingers through it. "I guess we did, huh?"

"Yup," he said smiling against her lips, "I say just to annoy them we pretend to be still fighting... They'd hate it but we would know the truth, they should know better than to make people do there willing... Even if it did turn out like this..." He said still smiling.

* * *

I might end it here, I'm not sure it doesn't seem to have much going for it... I might add a chapter three to finish it but I'm not sure, I'd really like to hear your reviews! Oh! Also feel free to inbox me ideas for the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks had passed since Arthur and Amelia had started dating, things were going great. They barely ever fought anymore and when they did it ended in kisses, or sometimes... It went a little bit further. They had gone with Arthur's idea of trying to remain a secret and so far it was working, when in public they never walked to close and "pretended" to bicker often. So far it seemed the paparazzi hadn't caught on, but then again it's almost impossible to see what the hell their thinking up in their crazy messed up attention seeking brains... Arthur sighed making Amelia look up, "Arthur are you okay?" she asked her voice dripping with concern. "I'm fine it's just... When the press does find out they'll never let us live up to it," Arthur replied his brow(s) knit with thought.

"Hey, Arthur it'll be okay if the press finds out so what? Nothing will be different between us!" Amelia's voice sounded happy but so many stars relationships had been ended by prying eyes. "I-I guess you're right but..." Amelia could tell by his tone he still was worried... Maybe this would be the time to tell him? "Arthur there is something I've been meaning to tell me but first I have to know something." Her voice was short and to the point sounding and dead serious, this made Arthur look up she was usually all jokes and laughter "yeah, anything what is it?" He asked curious to what she might be wondering.

"Arthur... Do you love me?" Her voice was quite and it was barely a whisper but he heard it just fine, "d-do I love you? Of course I do! Why would you ask such a thing?!" Now it was Arthur's voice that was concerned, "it's just I have something to tell you... And I just needed to know before I told you something..." she replied back her voice still just a whisper.

"What is it? You can tell me anything love," Arthur said pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead, "I know, I know it's just what I'm going to tell you is... Serious," Amelia gladly accepted his hug and leaned against his chest, Arthur didn't say anything so she sighed and continued, "Arthur... I-I'm pregnant." This time her voice was strong but shaking, and Arthur had no trouble hearing what she had said.

"W-what?! T-that's... That's wonderful!" He had never been so happy until a thought came to mind "but what about the press?..." he asked which made Amelia look up at him and smile "man are you thick! Does that really even matter? We're gonna be a family!" She said happily while bear hugging him almost squishing all the remaining air out of Arthur. "Y-yeah a family..." Arthur said smiling.

* * *

I know this chapter is super short and it took forever but I've been working on other fan fics! So sorry ;-; This might be the end unless people request a final chapter.


End file.
